libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Hex Kineticist
Some assume that the power of a kineticist is theirs and theirs alone, but there are those who share this power with a magical creature, the two forming a symbiotic relationship. In such pairings, a familiar is a vital part of a kineticist’s personal growth, as the two advance in power as a single entity. The familiar’s powers help their master understand the darker arts of their powers, granting insight into how to harness the power of hexes. The kineticist provides the innate power that fuels their familiar’s growth, the two perfectly synchronized with each other in all situations. Devoted Servant (Ex) At 1st level, a hex kineticist gains a familiar, treating their kineticist levels as witch levels for the purpose of their familiar and its abilities. If a hex kineticist’s familiar is killed, the damage dice of their kinetic blast damage is reduced by 1/2 (to a minimum of 1 damage die) until they gain a new one, in the same manner as a witch replaces a lost familiar. This replaces the basic utility wild talent. Kinetic Curse (Su) At 2nd level a hex kineticist gains a hex, as per the witch class feature. At 6th level and every 4 levels after, a kineticist can select a hex in place of a utility wild talent, treating their kineticist level as their witch level. A kineticist treats their Constitution score as their Intelligence score for the purpose of DCs and effects for hexes. This ability replaces the 2nd-level wild talent and alters utility wild talents. Imbued Familiar (Sp) At 3rd level a hex kineticist’s familiar gains an element, as per the kineticist’s elemental focus class ability, but does not gain a simple blast or basic utility wild talent. The hex kineticist can accept 1 burn to imbue their familiar with a simple blast associated with that element, which it can use to make an attack with its kinetic blast that deals half of the damage dice of their master’s simple kinetic blast. Accepting burn in this fashion reduces the damage dice of the hex kineticist’s kinetic blasts by half rounded up (for example, if a kineticist with a 3d6 kinetic blast used this ability, their familiar would gain a kinetic blast that deals 1d6 damage, while the kineticist would deal 2d6 with their own kinetic blast). If their familiar does not possess any prehensile limbs, it can use any body part to deliver its blast so long as that body part is associated with a natural attack it possesses (such as a crab’s pincers or a wolf’s mouth), but if it possesses neither prehensile limbs nor any natural attacks, it cannot deliver kinetic blasts. This replaces the 3rd-level infusion and the familiar’s deliver touch spells ability. Elemental Bond (Su) At 7th level, the hex kineticist gains hex synthesis as a bonus infusion. In addition, their familiar gains a 1st level infusion and infusion specialization, as per the kineticist class feature, treating itself as a 5th-level kineticist for this purpose. Their familiar cannot apply an infusion to a blast if it would cause them to accept burn. The hex kineticist and their familiar each gain Interweave Composite Blast as a bonus feat. This replaces the 7th-level expanded element. Expanded Element (Su) At 10th level, a hex kineticist gains the expanded element class feature. This replaces the 10th-level utility wild talent. Greater Elemental Bond (Sp or Su) At 15th level, the hex kineticist’s familiar gains an additional infusion up to 2nd level and treats itself as an 8th-level kineticist for the purpose of its infusion specialization ability. The hex kineticist may now select major hexes with their kinetic curse ability, gaining one major hex as a bonus hex. In addition, they can increase the burn cost of their hex synthesis infusion by 1 to apply a major hex to it. This replaces the 15th-level expanded element. True Elemental Bond (Sp) At 20th level, a hex kineticist can accept 1 point of burn as a standard action to change any of their hexes or major hexes that aren’t being used as a prerequisite for another hex into any other hex of the same type (hex or major hex) for 24 hours. Their familiar also gains an additional infusion up to 3rd level and treats itself as an 11th-level kineticist for the purpose of its infusion specialization ability. This replaces omnikinesis. =Unique Wild Talents= Hex Synthesis '''Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''substance infusion; '''Level '''3; '''Burn '''2 '''Prerequisite(s) '''hex kineticist 7th '''Associated Blasts '''any '''Saving Throw '''see text You know how to fuse hexes into your blast, allowing you to combine any non-major hex that requires a standard action and affects 1 target into your blast. All creatures that take damage from this blast must make a save against the hex added to this blast. This blast counts as targeting a creature for the purposes of how many times per day they can be targeted by a hex. The blast’s aura gains the curse descriptor.